Zeridians
Zeridians, also known as BurnHearts by most other species of monsters, are a plentiful yet rarely seen monster species living in the Underground. Rules * You must ask for permission to make a Zeridian OC. Do this on my message wall, not the comments. * You may only have up to three Zeridian OCs, no more. * Please note that if you want to make a Broken Zeridian, you will need to get separate permission to do so. Terms of Use * If an OC breaks canon or rules of this species, you accept that I am allowed to mark it, and if you delete the mark before given permission, I will request for an admin to delete the page. Appearance Zeridians look identical to humans externally. All FlareHearts have red hair and eyes, and more often than not the hair is spiked. They are a powerful race with ancestry from the war and intense battle training from youth, making Zeridians experienced fighters and a force to be reckoned with. Most Zeridians are swordsman. Almost all of the Zeridians have fire magic, the only exception being Broken Zeridians. Their interior is made up of organs that seem very similar to that of a human's, however they are arranged differently, only the brain and lungs being in the same place. Both their exteriors and interiors are immune to non-magical lava and fire, and all the space that isn't filled by organs or bones are filled with some type of magma, however it does not burn. They are very warm to the touch, however the heat reduces or increases depending on their mood. Races FlareHearts The most common race, the FlareHearts make up 93% of the Zeridian population. They are the race that have normal fire magic. They are the least powerful of all four races. Their hair and eyes are red. BlazeHearts The second most common race, the BlazeHearts make up 5% of the Zeridian population. They are the stronger and more powerful counterpart to the FlareHearts, and their fire is blue instead of orange. Their hair and eyes are blue. ShineHearts One of the two rarest races, the ShineHearts make up only 1% of the Zeridian population. They are the strongest in defensive capabilities, and have equal combat capability to a BlazeHeart. Their hair and eyes are white or light gray. VoidHearts The other of the two rarest races, the VoidHearts make up only 1% of the Zeridian population. They are the strongest in offensive capabilities, and have defensive abilities equal to that of a BlazeHeart. They are considered to be the most powerful race. Their hair and eyes are black. Special Classes These are extremely rare, however a Special Class Zeridian is a Zeridian with power greater than the average of their race. Unless they are a ShineHeart, they are treated with great respect. The Special Classes act more as forms that a Special Class Zeridian can change into. These forms slowly eat away at their user's magical energy. FlameHeart FlameHearts are essentially a direct upgrade from their original class. They are faster and more powerful when in this form, and their eyes turn a fiery gold. This form takes 2 seconds to change into, and if they are interrupted while doing so, they will be sent back to original form, and the energy they used to activate the form will be returned. LionHeart LionHearts are extremely rare(only 0.01% of Zeridians are LionHearts), and make the user much faster, much stronger, and much more powerful then they normally are. Their eyes glow in this form, and their veins glow the respective color of their race for a moment after activation. This form takes 5 seconds to change into, and if they are interrupted while doing so, they will be sent back to their original form, and the energy used will not be returned. LionHearts are able to turn into FlameHearts as well, but this takes more energy to do than an ordinary FlameHeart, and it takes 3 seconds to change into. The first few times using the LionHeart form, it is likely that the user will pass out after changing back from energy overuse. However, experienced users can withstand this energy loss. LionHearts, while of course having fire magic, can also create Lion Heads that appear to be made of some sort of orange energy-fire hybrid. They can be used as a melee or ranged attack. ScorchHearts ScorchHearts are a more destructive version of Zeridians. Their magic is extremely powerful, but can only be used offensively, not defensively. In this form, the user is stronger and often more aggressive. Upon entering this form, their muscles become slightly enlarged. This form takes 3.5 seconds to change into, and if they are interrupted while doing so, they will be sent back to original form, and the energy they used to activate the form will not be returned. Broken Zeridians Broken Zeridians are Zeridians with an element other than fire. Any Broken Zeridian found is instantly banished from the kingdom, and if they try to re-enter, will be subdued and taken to the Leader. The parents do not have to be Broken Zeridians for them to have a Broken Zeridian child. SeaHearts SeaHearts are Zeridians with the element of water. They are the only type of Broken Zeridian that will be immediately killed if trying to re-enter the kingdom. WingHearts WingHearts are Zeridians with the element of air. They are generally extremely fast. StoneHearts StoneHearts are Zeridians with the element of earth. They generally have lots of Defense and HP. FreezeHearts FreezeHearts are Zeridians with the element of ice. They generally have lots of Attack, but not much Defense. Leaders The leaders are a bit different in this species. In order to become leader, you must challenge the current leader for the throne and kill them. Upon becoming leader, you are given the option to rename the species after yourself. Original Species Name: Lerijorin First Leader: Jilgor Age at death: 437 Time as leader: 79 years Rename The Species: No Second Leader: Kiygan Age at death: 352 Time as leader: 123 years Rename The Species: Yes Third Leader: Rerigol Age at death: 54 Time as leader: 10 years Rename The Species: Yes Fourth Leader: Xarlo Age at death: 213 Time as leader: 146 years Rename The Species: No Current Leader: Zeridian Age: 2,153 Time as leader: Since a few years after the war Rename The Species: Yes Abilities * Fire/Combustion Magic: All (unbroken) Zeridians have this. * Un-Aging: They are unable to die of age, and stop aging at 30 years old. * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Their physical abilities are slightly superior to that of a human's. * Light Magic: ShineHearts are capable of performing light magic. * Dark Magic: VoidHearts are capable of performing dark magic. * Fireproof: Zeridians are immune to all non-magical fire and magma. Terms Slang that the Zeridians use. * Runner - A broken Zeridian who is in the kingdom * BladeHeart - A traitor * Deserter - A soldier who flees the battlefield History Originally, there was a leader for each tribe. Zangard The FlareHeart, Lengrid The BlazeHeart, Krailen The VoidHeart, and Jendex The ShineHeart. During the war, the Lerijorin were doing quite well, and were quite easily defeating most human assaults that came at them. But as the human populations grew, they began to have more and more casualties. Jendex, beginning to go insane, finally snapped when his son was killed in the war. He killed Lengrid and fled, leaving behind the defeat of the Lerijorin. Because of this, the ShineHearts are viewed as cowardly and traitorous. Location The Zeridians reside in a small kingdom hidden in Waterfall, near Hotland, hidden in a cave covered by a waterfall. Trivia * The Zeridians were inspired by Roy in Super Smash Bros. 4, as well as the NightWings from the book series Wings of Fire. Category:Species Category:Zeridian